La eterna Victoria
by CristopherD
Summary: Victoria, aún humana, se encuentra con dos niños pálidos como fantasmas, Jane y Alec, quiénes le conceden la inmortalidad.


Corría por los callejones en ése entonces una joven y orgullosa Victoria. La oscuridad de la noche fusionada con la densa niebla lograba ocultar su esbelta figura entre las sombras. La policía podía ver como aquella ágil joven y su rojiza cabellera se desvanecía calle abajo y sin más que una manzana hurtada por aquellas blancas manos, abandonaron su persecución, oyéndose en son de su abandono un fugaz latigazo a sus caballos.

Victoria siempre había sido ágil, su padre siempre la había alagado al respecto, de hecho, él mismo le había enseñado lo que su familia consideraba casi un arte, robar. ''Si quieres ganarte la vida debes tomar todo lo que puedas, aferrarte a ello'' había dicho él ''tú tienes un don especial, hija, ni el más rápido de tus hermanos podría alcanzarte''.

Con la respiración aun agitada Victoria se ocultó tras una carreta que se encontraba en un callejón cuya oscuridad no era penetrada por la luz de los faroles. Apenas tuvo el suficiente aire en sus pulmones dio el primer mordisco a la manzana que le había robado a ése anciano desprevenido.

En aquellos días la sequía y las pestes habían acabado con la mayor parte de la cosecha, por lo cual hasta el más mínimo fruto era de sumo valor. Además no había probado bocado en días. Disfrutó cada mordisco, era el fruto más dulce que había probado...o quizás se debía al hecho de que sabía que no volvería a alimentarse en días, tal vez una semana.

Apenas acabó lo que ella consideraba su cena, se aseguró de no dejar rastro en sus labios, puesto que si John, el hermano mayor, descubría que había comido sin compartir con él o algún otro, la golpearía hasta dejarla inconsciente... otra vez. Y por más que su padre quisiera detenerlo, su permanente estado de ebriedad se lo impedía. Sabía que ella era la favorita de papá. A los demás los despreciaba por completo, y por lo mismo la odiaban.

No estaba muy lejos de casa cuando pudo sentir que alguien la seguía, aquel instinto con él cual había nacido era infalible. Sabía perfectamente cuando alguien la observaba y seguía. Antes de llegar a la esquina de la última calle paró en seco y dijo:

- Sé que hay alguien ahí, si crees poder robarme algo eres libre de irte, no poseo nada de valor.

Nadie contesto, pero la presencia seguía ahí y Victoria percibió el peligro que ésta representaba.

Se dio media vuelta y apenas vio aquella escena ante sus ojos pensó que se trataba de fantasmas:

Una niña...quizás una adolescente, no podría decirlo bien. Su cuerpo era el de una niña, al igual que su carita, totalmente pálida. Poseía una cabello marrón muy claro y corto,labios carnosos. Su baja figura estaba cubierta por una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos, era delgada al igual que sus finas manos cuando la señalaron diciendo:

- Alec, creo que aquí hay una... no estoy muy segura. Ven y dime lo que piensas- su voz era como la de una niña pequeña, cuya dulzura excedía cualquier limite.

''¿De qué está hablando?'' pensó Victoria, y al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, una figura un poco más alta que la de la niña, apareció a su lado, podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a su lado sin notarlo?. Victoria estaba helada. La nueva persona, un chico, estaba tan cerca de ella...

-Quédate quieta -ordenó él sin expresión en su voz. Pero sin siquiera pensarlo Victoria giró la cabeza para contemplar de quién se trataba.

Lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos que refulgían un color rojo carmesí...y también fué lo último.

Alec clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la ahora vulnerable Victoria y bebió su sangre, a pesar de que acababa de cenar a una pareja que pasaba cerca.

-¿Ése es un no?-dijo la niña, Jane.

Alec dejó el cuerpo caer y dijo:

-Es un sí, pero tengo hambre.

-¿Entonces?

- No la he matado, ya sabes lo que eso significa. Y sí, tiene algo especial, supongo que ésto le servirá a Aro, pero me asegurare consultándole a Felix primero, no quiero decepcionar al amo.

Jane asintió y dijo:

- ¿Entonces es suficiente? ¿Podemos volver?

-Así es, creo que 2 en un día es más de lo que podíamos esperar. Mañana en la noche volveremos por ella, mientras tanto la dejaremos en una casa sin habitantes.

- Si no hayamos una sin moradores podría encargarme de que no los haya.

Ambos rieron y Alec cargando el cuerpo lo llevó a la casa más próxima, en la que luego se oirían gritos que nadie escuchó y unos gemelos inmortales dejaron un cuerpo en plena transición de transformación.

Durante las siguientes horas Victoria vivió en un infierno. Podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía, y el tiempo se confundía con sus últimos recuerdos... una niña fantasmal, unos ojos que ardían jamás antes vistos, rojos... una manzana. Sentía como el fuego en su interior se extendía hasta sus últimas terminaciones nerviosas y su cuerpo se estremecía en el interminable dolor. Era eterno.

Aún así, sin previo aviso el abrasador fuego se vió extinguido... al menos en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Ahora todo estaba en calma. No, en realidad en aquel silencio abrumador había mil pequeños sonidos que nunca habia oído antes, o quizás sí...pero ahora sonaban mas musicales, más finos, no sabía como decirlo. Al notar todo esto, junto con un sensación extraña en su piel, abrió los párpados y vió todo un mundo nuevo. Todo estaba oscuro, lo sabía, y a pesar de eso podía ver detalladamente todo el lugar. Era una casa. Obviamente no la suya, puesto que no era una choza. ¿Ella tenía casa? ¿Había estado dormida?

De pronto todo se volvió confusión, y todos sus recuerdos se esfumaron como si el fuego los hubiera consumido... tal vez el mismo que ahora ardía en su pecho.

¿Qué era todo ésto? El fuego la quemaba por dentro y no sabía como detenerlo.

Apenas y alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que sucedía, pudo oir pasos que se acercaban, eran tan ligeros que parecian solo rozar el suelo. No, la verdad no estaban muy cerca.

Recibía tantos estímulos a la misma vez que se sentía aturdida, pero esto no impidió que sintiera también la inminente alerta de peligro que la advertia del poder de quiénes se acercaban. Venían susurrando algo:

- Crees que esté lista? - murmuraba una voz que vagamente le resultaba conocida, quizas la había oido antes de que...antes de..

- No lo sé, pero debemos asegurarnos.- decía una voz ahora masculina, aunque sonaba como un niño.

Victoria no quiso seguir escuchando, sentía como si su mente tratara de sacar algo a flote, algo que ella no queria recordar.

No lo dudó mas y buscó una puerta que diera al lado opuesto al que podía oir las voces. Apenas salió se sintió mas a salvo, pero el ardor en su pecho volvió a tomarla. Quemándola. Bajo el manto de la oscuridad se escabulló con una agilidad sobrenatural, totalmente desconocida para ella. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Solo quería huir de aquellos seres que presentía, más bien sabía, venían por ella, y tambien deseaba incontrolablemente apagar el fuego en su pecho.

Corría ahora, sin darse cuenta, mas rápido de lo que podría imaginar. Y se alejó tanto como pudo, sin saber a donde iba, solo se dejaba guiar por su infalible sexto sentido que ahora se veia intensificado. Sabía que ya estaba lejos de aquellos de quienes escapaba, pero seguía sin parar.

Jane y Alec abrieron la puerta y comprobaron que la chica ya no estaba ahí. La habían perdido. Ahora era una neófita libre.

- Tenemos que arreglar ésto, Alec...

El chico pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero sabía que hacer.

- No, no creo que tengamos que involucrarnos mas en esto. Si llegamos a ser sospechosos de su creación Aro querrá leer nuestras mentes, y te aseguró que lo sabrá al instante. Dejémosla, hay varios mas como ella en la región, despues de todo estamos aquí por eso, ¿no?

Jane dudó pero asintió. Habrá sido como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, y asi como llegaron, desaparecieron bajo sus capas por entre las sombras.

Victoria se había detendido ante un aroma que jamás sintió antes, y que a la vez aumentó su quemazón. Sin poder detenerse, ni querer hacerlo, lo siguió y llegó al lugar de donde provenía...o mas bien de quién provenía.

Un hombre de no mas de 50 años, totalmente ebrio, tirado contra el muro de una calle.

Victoria se acerco, con paso felino, y se posicionó frente a frente al hombre, éste al verla gimió :

-Dejame en paz y ahorrate el sermón.

Victoria lo miraba sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, solo quería una cosa de él...

Abrió la boca, sintiendo la necesidad de sangre y rió al saber que habia encontrado aquello que apagaría su sed.

Por un momento el hombre la miró de manera extraña:

- ¿Victoria? tú...

Y antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase, la nueva y eterna Victoria sintió como la mordida despedazaba el cuello de su presa.

La sangre fluía en los labios de quién una vez había sido su hija.


End file.
